


A significantly less cinematic baseball scene

by TheIcyQueen



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Slice of Life, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyQueen/pseuds/TheIcyQueen
Summary: All the snow and slush of the Pines didn't really make for ideal baseball conditions, but it had become something of a tradition, getting a game or two in whenever they spent a weekend up at the lodge, if only for old time's sake. ...okay, 'game' was maybe being generous - it was more like they hit a few pop-flies and forced each other to climb into the scraggly underbrush to retrieve the ball, but...hey, sibling stuff!The Washington sibs play baseball. They are decidedly not the Cullens.
Relationships: Beth Washington & Hannah Washington & Josh Washington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	A significantly less cinematic baseball scene

“Y’know, I’m starting to wonder if you missed this memo, but uh…you _do_ realize you’re supposed to be the athlete of the family, right? Like, you’ve accepted that as your lot in life by now, haven’t you?”

“Shut up, _Josh_ , she’s trying to concentrate.”

“Not now, _Beth_ , the grown-ups are talking—”

“ _Grown-ups?!_ ”

“—and this grown-up would like to remind all involved parties that if he wasn’t _gracious_ enough to let the real-ass rules of this game fall by the wayside, I probably would’ve smoked you dorks on walks alone, sooo…” He tapped his bat against the grody old lawn bag they’d been using as home plate, “Maybe it’s time for the pitcher to go back to just being a belly-itcher, huh?”

Hannah set her hands on her hips, first looking towards Beth for some kind of help (of which there was none—she was too busy glaring at their dear, dear brother), then back to Josh. “I’m _trying!_ I keep worrying I’m going to hit you on accident!”

He rolled his eyes at that, “Hannah. Han. Sweet summer child. You haven’t even hit the _lodge_ so far, and it’s…” he paused, turning to wave his hand grandly towards the property behind them. “An actual _lodge_.”

A shift of color from the corner of her eye told her Beth had finally turned her way, but that was just too bad! She’d missed out on opportunity for twin-lepathy; now Hannah was _laser-focused_. She tightened her grip on the ball, wound her arm back, and _launched_ it forward…

Only for it to sail about a foot and a half to Josh’s right, knocking a shower of needles loose from a nearby pine tree before landing with an audible _splat!_ in a tarry puddle of mud.

Up in Blackwood Pines, ‘summer’ was more of a suggestion than an actual season. Yeah, the sun was a little brighter, a little warmer, and a lot of the snow had a tendency to melt, but it _was_ a frigging mountain after all. The chill, the swampy mush the ground became with the thaw, the _cliffs_ …they didn’t exactly make for ideal baseball conditions. But the little show was something of a tradition—a fond memory from when they were kids and their dad had more time to kick around with them—so they always tried to get in a game or two when they spent a weekend at the lodge.

…okay, ‘ _game_ ’ was being a bit generous. It was more like they always tried to hit a few pop-flies to force each other into scraggly underbrush a few times when they spent a weekend at the lodge. They tried to force each other into one of the still-freezing lakes on the property when they spent a weekend at the lodge. You know…sibling stuff!

Josh followed the arc of the ball with his eyes and an infuriating ‘I told you so’ expression, leaning his weight against the bat as he watched. “Well. That sure was something.”

Beth groaned, heading not for the puddle but the grimy box they’d pulled out of the storage room. She dug her way through it in search of a suitable replacement. “This is why I said we should find something else to do. Literally this. _Someone’s_ gonna have to get that thing out of there eventually and I’m telling you both right now it’s _not_ going to be _me_.”

“Nose goes,” Hannah said quickly, pressing her index finger to the tip of her nose before the words were out of her mouth. She watched Beth touch her nose just as quickly, leaving Josh in the lurch.

“Oh screw you guys! We can just leave it, who’s gonna know?”

“ _Mom’s_ gonna know, shit-for-brains,” Beth teased, sticking her tongue out when he spun towards her, “If you wanna leave it and explain to her that you don’t ‘respect the grounds’ enough to pick up after yourself, that’s fine, but we’re—”

“Blah blah blah! Could we just get on with this before the sun goes down? I know it’s not exactly your specialty, Beth-Mint, but if you could just find some balls and grab ‘em, that’d be _swell_.”

She flipped him off, he blew her a kiss, and Hannah laughed as her shoes sunk that much deeper into the muck of the backyard. After another second, Beth lobbed her a tennis ball and stood up from the box, reassuming her vague spot in the quote-unquote infield. Hannah caught it without any problem, turning its familiar weight over in her hand a couple times before lining up her pitch. She pulled back…and then remembered how the last one had gone and dropped her arm again, repositioning herself on the trash bag pitcher’s mound.

“Oh come _on!_ ” Josh groaned.

“Shut up! I’m trying to aim!”

“See, this? This right here? This is why I told you guys we should’ve played that song. That, uh…what is it…the _Twilight_ one. The baseball one. Keep morale up.”

Even though she was behind her, Hannah didn’t need to see Beth to imagine the expression that went along with her agonized groan. “Would you drop the _Twilight_ thing?!”

“It’s an important part of our cinematic history as humankind, and one of these days you’re going to have to come to terms with that. Why don’t you start trying to accept it now, and maybe by the time Hannah decides she’s ready to throw that stupid thing, you’ll be on the right side of this argument instead?”

Hannah shook her head (mostly to herself) as she extended her arm a few times, mentally trying to figure out exactly where the ball would go once she let it fly. Baseball had never really been her thing. Horse riding? Sure. Tennis? Sure. Baseball? Not so much. She wound up again…and chickened out again, shifting a step to her side much to Josh’s obvious displeasure.

“Should I just…should I just lie down? Take a nap? Wait for you to decide you’re good and ready? Is that what I need to do, Hanners? I could do that. I could absolutely take a nap.”

She pursed her lips, wound back, threw all caution to the wind, and let the ball go. That time it didn’t fly wildly off to the side or go splashing into a small lake—oh no, absolutely not— _that_ time, the ball flew true and straight.

…right into Josh’s chest.

…knocking him over into the mud.

“Thank Christ,” Beth said, happily accepting her high-five when she turned around, eyes squinched tight with laughter. “I was _waiting_ for you to do that!” Without missing a beat, she glanced Josh’s way, cupping her hands around her mouth so her voice would carry. “Hey!” she called, positively tickled pink, “Don’t forget to grab the ball while you’re in there!”

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! Another familiar one to most of you, I'm sure - I'm going through the pieces I wrote for a big ol' writing challenge I did back in June, picking up the ones that I'm NOT completely ashamed of, and slowly but surely moving them over here!
> 
> With the holiday season coming up, I hope you guys are staying safe and healthy! I know holidays are gonna be, uh, strange this year, but we're gonna get through it! <3 Hang in there, and keep your eyes peeled for a few surprises I have planned for the season ;P


End file.
